Besos junto al lago negro
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Ni siquiera en su sitio favorito, Kuroha habría tenido la paz que pedía. Menos cuando Ayano le interrumpía su maravillosa soledad.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, sino a la mente de Shizen to Seki-p (Jin), así mismo, el universo de Harry Potter tampoco me pertenece sino a la magnífica mente de J.K Rowlling. Todos los derechos reservados.**

 _ **"El actual fic participa en el mini-reto; Wingardium Leviosa. Para el foro Anteiku.**_

 **Título:** Besos junto al lago negro.

 **Summary:** Ni siquiera en su sitio favorito, Kuroha habría tenido la paz que pedía. Menos cuando Ayano le interrumpía su maravillosa soledad.

 **Numero de palabras:** _786_

* * *

Los colores naranjas que se reflejaban en el lago negro tenían capturada la mirada de cualquiera que pasase por ahí.

Kuroha era la víctima en este caso. La sonrisa arrogante no estaba en su rostro esta vez, y la bufanda de Slytherin adornaba su cuello debido al frio. Soltó un suspiro y arrojo una piedra al lago. Llevaba cuatro años en esa escuela de magia, él ni siquiera quería asistir. Ya sabía lo maravilloso y talentoso que era con la magia, desde pociones hasta defensa contra las artes oscuras. El no necesitaba reunirse con su estúpido —y casi odiado—; hermano mayor y el también idiota de su hermano gemelo. El inepto de Haruka y Konoha junto a sus amigos.

Pero ahora en su quinto año ya es demasiado tarde para si quiera quejarse.

No tiene de otra más que soltar comentarios mordaces cada que mira al grupo de amigos de Haruka. Pero el estúpido Ravanclaw siempre toma a juego sus comentarios, y vamos, si no puedes herir a alguien con palabras no tiene ni caso de que sigas jodiendoles.

Pero molestar a Shintaro con su virginidad es divertido, y eso que el chico es un año mayor a él.

Insinuarse sexualmente a Takane es lo que más le divierte, aun si la chica es amiga íntima de Haruka. Sabe que haciendo eso puede incluso hacer que su hermano haga una rabieta.

Pero si hay dos cosas que Kuroha mas ama —por las que estar en aquella escuela no era un gran martirio—; y ambas cosas tenían nombre.

La primera venia en la forma de una pequeña niña de cabello demasiado suave y ondulad que le es imposible no tocarlo cada que se encuentra con ella, Mary Kozakura era su pequeña reina, la niñita feliz e inocente que idealizaba al mundo como un lugar donde todos eran buenos. Él amaba burlarse en aquellos momentos de ella, a pesar de que suelen llevarse bien la mayor parte del tiempo; el detesta sus vanas ilusiones. Porque el mundo estaba podrido, solo debían de recordar al mago oscuro Voldemort y con él podemos catalogar la maldad que puede haber en una sola persona. Aun así, Mary es una de las únicas personas que consideraría una amiga, y él, simplemente no quiere perderla. Y menos con el idiota de la rana verde.

Por eso Kuroha a veces era duro con ella, a pesar de las sonrisas sarcásticas —casi podridas según sus compañeros en las mazmorras—; él no quería que alguien se aprovechara de ella. No quiere que nadie dañe a su reina.

Es como la hermana menor que le entiende, y no quiere que nadie se la quite.

La segunda persona que Kuroha más ama, y la que más le costó aceptar, tiene el nombre de Ayano Tateyama. La chica que es un año mayor a él, la que es la mejor amiga del virgen.

La que mira lo bueno en el cuándo nadie más quiere.

Lo cual es un fastidio porque no quiere que ella también haga hincapié en su corazón —mucho tiene ya con Mary, su pequeña reina—.

—Kuroha- _kun,_ si te quedas fuera aquí demasiado tiempo, te dará un resfriado.

Y su voz se escucha detrás de el en el justo momento en que piensa en ella, Merlín debe de estar jodiendolo, ¿verdad?

—Tateyama —se gira hacia ella, le dedica su sonrisa grotesca y arrogante— ¿Dónde dejaste al virgen?

Ella parece ignorar sus palabras, le sonríe y le mira con calidez a los ojos, su estúpida bufanda de Gryffindor adornando su cuello. Nunca creyó que el rojo y dorado le gustara tanto en alguien.

—Kuroha- _kun,_ ¿acaso te sientes solo? Porque últimamente te veo muy solitario —ella se acercó a su lado y le sonrió con su estúpida y cálida sonrisa— ¿Acaso discutiste con Mary?

Y Kuroha no puede hacer más que soltar un leve gruñido de molestia, mirarla con frialdad y acercarse tanto a ella que incluso logra asustarla.

—Lo único que me esta jodidendo en este momento, eres tú, Tateyama.

Y Ayano se sorprende ante ese hecho, le mira sin saber qué hacer y antes de siquiera balbucear una sola palabra, sientes las frías manos de Kuroha tomarla de la cintura, acercarla a su cuerpo y juntar sus labios con los de ella.

El beso dura tanto como la sorpresa y antes de darse cuenta, el chico de cabellos azabaches se separa de ella y se va, con la mirada en alto, su sonrisa arrogante y el porte que todo buen Slytherin tiene.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

Se susurra a sí misma, al momento en que lleva las yemas de sus dedos a sus labios y sin siquiera pensarlo, una sonrisa estúpida inunda su rostro.


End file.
